1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-grip mixing valve, of the type having a valve body with water inlets and a water discharge outlet, ceramic discs fitted in the body, the mutual position of the discs determining the mixing ratio of cold and hot water, and a lever for moving one of the ceramic discs, the lever being attached with bearings to a turning piece fitted to turn inside the body, the said turning piece and the body part surrounding it being equipped with protrusions directed towards each other in order to limit the turning movement of the turning piece and, together with it, that of the lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement like this for limiting the movement of the lever of a mixing valve is known previously on the basis of, for example, German Utility Model No. 77,27,623. Therein the lever is attached with bearings to a sleeve which has inside toothing and fits over a hexagonal piece attached to the body. The sleeve can be positioned at different angles in order to alter the control range of the mixing ratio. The limitation of the movement of the lever is achieved by means of a notch in the sleeve, the lever extending through the notch and the sides of the notch serving as limiters for the lever. Thus the "width" of the control range is always the same and the range can be shifted only more towards "hot" or "cold".
German Lay-Open Print No. 1 258 688 also discloses a single-grip mixing valve of the type mentioned in the ingress, in which the control range is limited by inwards directed protrusions in the surrounding body and outwards directed protrusions in the turning part, one of the protrusions consisting of the head of a screw and the other one of a protrusion in a sleeve attachable in different positions by means of the screw. Thus, even in this arrangement, the control range can be extended or reduced as regards one of the extreme positions. The disadvantage is that the possibilities for varying the control range continue to be limited and, above all, that when the screw attachment slackens the sleeve can turn and the control range can change. A preselected, fixed, precise mixing position is not possible in this arrangement.